Learning a foreign language outside of a classroom environment is generally accomplished through the process of listening to, and then repeating, prerecorded words and phrases. Often, no feedback or critique is involved, so that the person attempting to learn the language has no idea if they are pronouncing words correctly. Without some form of instruction that verifies the accuracy of the spoken words, learning a foreign language is a hit or miss proposition. The process becomes even more difficult for individuals wishing to perfect regional or country-specific accents or dialects. Proper vocal techniques to learn and maintain an accent or dialect are difficult to master and it is often hard to progress in any significant way outside of the actual time spent with an instructor.
Some translation devices are available that employ the use of a language-to-language dictionary or phrasebook, but they generally require that the word in one language be typed via a small keyboard or keypad located on the device, with the corresponding foreign language word thereafter appearing. Some translators will generate a synthesized voice that gives a generic pronunciation of the word, but the translator does not provide a genuine pronunciation as one would expect from a person whose native language is that to which words and phrases are being translated. Methods are needed which improve the accuracy and efficiency of foreign language processing.